With the rapid development of communication technologies, Instant Messaging (IM) has become a mainstream application trend on the Internet. IM not only provides users with a one-to-one chat model, but also provides a many-to-many group model. In the group model, a group message from any member of the group is sent to all other members of the group, and the group information of the group members also needs to be managed.
Correspondingly, in the Social Networking Services (SNS) on the Internet, services similar to the group model are also provided, i.e., the SNS groups, such as classes, groups, and so on.
However, the different group models often do not have connections between each other. For example, with respect to the above mentioned two group models, the group from the network services and the IM group often cannot be combined, the status of these two groups often cannot be related to each other, and any operation on one group model often cannot be reflected in the other group model.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.